The breeding program which produced the novel plant invention described herein and named `Bost Hybrid No.2` extended over a period of some 9 years. `Bost Hybrid No.2` originated as a seedling selected from progeny of cross pollination between (1) a breeding line derived from crossing the commercially available H. moscheutos var. `Southern Belle` and H. laevis BOST.times..RTM. selection `Houston-White`; (2) a breeding line derived from crossing H. laevis BOST .times..RTM. selection `Houston-White` and H. coccineus; and, (3) a breeding line derived from crossing H. coccineus and H. moscheutos var. `Southern Belle`.
Unfortunately, the original tag documenting the pod and pollen parents of the seedling was unreadable a the time the plant was evaluated and selected. `Bost Hybrid No.2` clearly shows characteristics of at least two of the three original parent (P1) genomes used to establish this breeding program.
The objective of the breeding program which produced the novel plant of this invention was primarily to develop a plant that was suitable for inclusion in a horticultural group to be marketed as a series of BOST.times..RTM. horticultural hybrids commemorating the first ladies of United States presidents and having the following characteristics:
(a) a medium size plant suitable for cultivation, with good form and reliably upright havit, and abundant flowers. PA0 (b) Decorative foliage of a pleasing shade of green and productive, well-placed flowers and pods suitable for both horticultural and agricultural applications; PA0 (c) Attractive, well-formed, medium-sized white flowers that are distinctively blushed with pink, that are well-posed on the plant, and that remain open for most of the day (two days in cooler weather).